Percabeth: A love story
by LordFang772
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get married and start a new life in NY. Sorry chapter 4 is short.
1. Annabeth gets a nausea attack

Annabeth POV

CLANG! CLANG! Our swords collided with each other as we sword dueled each other. Well, Percy's sword and my knife, that is. I don't know why, but I never liked using swords. Knifes were more my thing. CLANG! Percy's sword struck my breastplate. Yes! I thought. My advantage! I quickly thrust my knife upward then right, disarming Percy. Scooping up his sword, I knocked him to his knees, then formed an X around his neck with my blade and his.

"And that's your head". I said in triumph. I was finally able to beat Percy in his own game: swordplay.

"Okay, tone down a bit, Skywalker". Percy said with a chuckle. "I was going easy on you".

"Sure". I laughed. Percy laughed too. Man, I love this guy. I thought. I handed Percy his blade back, and he put his pen cap on it's tip. Instantly, it shortened into a pretty normal looking ballpoint pen.

"Good match" he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Victory is mine" I said, once again, in triumph.

"Ok, Wise Girl, have this small victory. I'll take you down next time."

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain". He chuckled.

"Hey, you want to walk along the beach before dinner?" Percy asked. Being my boyfriend, he knew just about everything that made me happy.

"Sure" i said. He took my hand, and together we walked down to the beach.

Until I met Percy, I never really saw the beauty of the beach at dusk. It has just about every element to make your heart stop. It truly was our favorite place.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too Wise Girl". It felt like nothing could break this bond we had. But what happened next could sure set it in a new direction. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea, like I hadn't slept in days. My knees buckled, but, thank the gods, Percy was able to catch me before I was able to find out what sand tasted like.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, a clear hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah" I mumbled. "I don't know what happened"

"Did you work yourself too hard?" He asked me skeptically.

"I don't think so" I told him. It wasn't a lie. Usually I know when I overwork myself, and today wasn't one of those times.

"You want me to take you to the infermary?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm good" I admitted. "Although my cabin mates aren't going to make tonight easy for me, especially if this nausea happens a lot. Malcolm has been fighting with the new Athena kids, some of the boys like to throw footballs around, and it just...ugh!" I grunted. I wasn't sure what Percy thought of me now.

"Annabeth?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" I answered halfheartedly.

"Would you like to spend the night in my cabin?" My head shot up and whipped around to look at him. See? This is why I love him. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"I...I'd like that a lot, Seaweed Brain" I admitted. Then, he brought his lips down onto mine, and we kissed each other hard. Man! I thought. I want to do this all the time! And we probably would've if the eavesdropper hadn't spoken up.

"Yo! The Lovebirds are at it again!"

"Yo! The Lovebirds are at it again!" I knew that voice anywhere. Although this time, Clarisse wasn't trying to show it to the entire camp.

"Well, well ,well" she said.

"Sup, Clarisse" Percy said like he was some kind of McJagger.

"Just came to tell you dinner is starting". She said pretty calmly, which was sort of unusual for her. In fact she seemed to have changed her entire personality. Usually she hates me and tries to beat Percy to a pulp on a daily basis, but tonight, she seemed...friendly. Definitely not a key trait for the daughter of Ares.

"That's it?" I asked skeptically.

"Well" Clarisse started. "Dinner did actually start a few minutes ago, so technically...your late."

"Ok, well thanks...I guess." I said. I really didn't know what else to say to Clarisse. That again, who does? As Clarisse hurried of to the cabins to corral more late campers, Percy and I decided we'd race to the pavilion.

"Whoever loses gives the winner half of their dessert" Percy challenged. I knew I was faster than him if I wanted to be, but secretly, he didn't know that.

"Accepted" I said. "Ready to lose to me the second time today?"

"Well" Percy said sarcastically. "Someone is full of herself." I laughed.

"We'll see who wins, then make judgements." I suggested.

"Agreed" Percy said, and we shook on it. After I said go, we both sprinted at top speed down the hill toward the pavilion. Percy seemed to be taking the lead, so I switched gears. I went full speed and into the pavilion.

"I hear dessert tonight is cake. That's your favorite, right?" I teased Percy as he came in panting.

"How...do you...run...that fast...without...stopping...or...panting?" Percy asked between breaths.

"Six years worth of cardio and cross country" I said.

"Good grief". Percy panted. "Well, hope you enjoy half of my dessert."

"Hey, just be glad we didn't settle on the other person's entire dessert!"


	2. Proposal

"Ooooohhhhhh" I moaned as I held my stomach. Man, maybe having 1 1/2 pieces of cake wasn't such a good idea. I laid back on Percy's bunk and moaned again. Perhaps I should've gone to the infirmary like Percy suggested. Well, too late now. The infirmary closes after dinner. I was still moaning when Percy came in from wherever he went.

"Hey" he said. "Feeling better?" I shook my head.

"Feels worse" I got out. I sat up and Percy sat next to me. Almost instantly, i felt a little better, like his very presence is a medicine in its own. He felt my forehead, which I found odd, since I knew for a fact I didn't have the flu or anything.

"Your stomach probably had a bad reaction to something in the cake." He suggested.

"Heh" I chuckled. He put his arm around my back, and I fell into place, resting my head on his shoulder, staring out at the sea. It was truly amazing. A nice upgrade to my cabin. Then I noticed a faint glow in the room, coming from the fountain out on the patio.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A gift from my dad." He said. "And it looks like an Iris message is coming in." He walked over to the fountain, tossing in a dracma. The water sizzled a little, then showed Chiron and my half brother, Malcom. They both looked very worried.

"Percy" Chiron said. "Malcom has come to me with...some news" oh crap I thought.

"Yes, what is it Malcom?" Percy asked, pretty calmly.

"Percy, we were doing evening roll call...and" He started. Oh crap! I thought, again. Neither Percy or I had told Chiron that I was in Percy's cabin tonight.

"Annabeth is missing, Percy. I thought you might want to know, because she's your...you know" Malcom said, as calm as he could be.

"Not to worry, Malcom. Annabeth is staying with me in my cabin tonight. I just went and informed Dionysius." Percy said. He's so sweet.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Malcom said in relief as Chiron stroked his beard.

"I guess what happened here is that Mr. D hasn't informed me of anything...again" Chiron said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said stepping into view. "I'm ok, thanks Malcom."

"Sure thing" he said, and the message cut off. I felt my stomach ache bad again, and moaned. It felt like I couldn't move. Thankfully, Percy understood, and carried me into his bunk, and tucked me in. Now, I know you must be thinking, what? Aren't you too old to be tucked in? Well, sort of. If it's Percy, I'm fine with it. Anyone else, I'll pull my knife.

"Lights out, or not yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, out please" I said. Did I mention how sweet he is? After Percy has turned out the lights and came into bed with me, we were back locking lips.

"I love you so much" I said between kisses.

"Love you more" he responded.

"Impossible" I said with a laugh. He put his arms up in surrender.

"Hey, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I responded with a yawn.

"Um...I want to...uh...ask you something." He sounded a little unsure.

"Ok, spill it." I said.

"Maybe it could wait till morning" he suggested.

"Spill" I said. Call me impatient, but I really wanted to know.

"Ok". He said. He took a deep breath, and said something. I couldn't make it out, mostly because I had my head under one of his pillows, trying to keep anymore stomach pains O-U-T.

"Sorry?" I asked, emerging from my hideaway. "I couldn't hear you."

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a strong surge of confidence. I jolted upright in bed and looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. I've waited so long for him to ask that question, and now here we are, at 19 years old, and the proposal was out.

"Yes!" I said, weeping a little. We were soon kissing hard again and I thought, Could this night get any better?


	3. Slow dancing and hurling

Well, after what seemed like a million kisses, Percy and I fell asleep. We're getting married! Oh my gods! This is the highlight of my life! Nothing could explain my overjoyed feeling. Other than the sporadic stomach aches, this was the best night ever, but, being me, it didn't last till morning. That's when I woke to Percy in tears.

"What's wrong" I asked him. He's done so much to make sure I was happy. Now it's my turn.

"It's n...nothing" he got out between tears. I knew it wasn't nothing.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me anything." I told him. He seemed to understand, so he sat up a little, and told me his most recent nightmare.

"I can't take much more of this!" He said in frustration. "I keep replaying all the deaths in my head about the last battle with Kronos...it's too much!" I patted his back, but he knocked my hand away. Man, he must really be upset. Then I remembered: Percy always listened to music when he was feeling down. Maybe it'll help now. I got up and walked across the room toward his radio, and flipped it on. The band Westlife was just coming on with one of my personal favorite songs. Maybe this'll help Percy.

Hard to find a way to get trough

It's a tragedy

Pulling at me like the stars do

Your like gravity

"Ugh, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "You know this song only makes me sad, right?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain." I said, pulling him out of his bunk, and holding him close to me.

"What is this?" He said.

"A soothing manner" I said.

Even if the wind blows

It makes it hard to believe

I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and took his hands, and together, we slow danced to the music.

How you gonna love?

How you gonna feel?

How you gonna live your life like the dream

You have is real?

I looked up at Percy, and he was no longer crying, but looking at me, and I felt a tingling sensation inside me.

"Thank you". He said.

"Any time, love" I responded.

And if you've lost your way

I'll will keep you safe

We'll open up all your world inside

So you come alive, tonight

I will keep you safe

Doesn't even matter to you

To see what I can see

I'm crawling on the floor to reach you

I'm a wreak, you see

"Hey Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Were still on for the marriage, right?" I asked.

"If course we are, Wise Girl. Just because I get a little upset during the night doesn't mean we don't still love each other, right?" I felt stupid asking that question.

"Yeah." I said. "I feel rude asking that, sorry"

"Don't be" he said.

When your far from home now

Makes it hard to believe

So how you gonna love?

How you gonna feel?

How you gonna live your life like the dream

You have is real?

And if you lost your way

Well I will keep you safe

We'll open up on your world inside

So you come alive tonight

I will keep you safe

Slow dancing with Percy really made me feel a lot better. My stomach pains felt like no more, thank the gods, and I helped Percy through a hard time. Man I'm a good fiancé.

We all fall down

We all feel down

Cause rainy days and summer highs

The more we pray the more we feel alive

So how you gonna love?

How you gonna feel?

How you gonna live your life like the dream

You have is real?

And if you lost your way

Well I will keep you safe

We'll open up on your world inside

So you come alive tonight

I will keep you safe

I will keep you safe

I will keep you safe

"I will keep you safe" I sang along to the last line. I looked up at Percy and saw him looking happily at me.

"Your the best, Annabeth." He said, very gently.

"Hey, you've helped me through rough times, now I'm going to help you."

"Come here Wise Girl." He said, and collided his lips with mine. We kissed long and hard, ignoring the ooooohhhhhing and aaaaaawwwwwwing from our dryad audience. But it didn't last long. Suddenly, I felt very nauseous again, like on the beach, however, it was much worse this time. I felt like I was going to hurl. I was.

"I'm going to hurl." I told Percy, and ran into his bathroom, just reaching the toilet in time. I doubled over and hurled into the toilet, flushing when I was done. When I looked up, all I saw was Percy's worried face.

"You sure your feeling ok?" He asked.

"I...I don't know" I said truthfully, and ended up hurling into the toilet again.

"Have you been hurling a lot recently?" He asked.

"Actually, yes I have." I said miserably.

"And the stomach pains?"

"Frequent as well? Yes." I said, suddenly curious. "Why?"

"Oh my gods" Percy muttered.

"What!?" I demanded.

"Annabeth, I think...I think you may be in for...a..." he stammered.

"A what?" I said, worried.

"I think you may be in for a pregnancy test"


	4. Pregnancy confirmed

My head wouldn't stop pounding. How can I be pregnant? I thought. I'm only 19, and Percy and I aren't even married. Yet. Ok, we're getting married soon, but still. We still have many summers at Camp Half Blood to go, and I have a lot more training to do. I can't be pregnant. But apparently, I am.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Wah!?" Oh, right, my timer. I took a couple tests after Percy suggested it, and it's been killing me to see the results, in fact, I'm still laying on Percy's bunk. Chiron came by in the morning to inform us about a schedule change, saw my face, and said I should take the day off and rest. I started to object, naturally, but Percy insisted I got better, and said I was able to rest in his cabin. I strode into Percy's underwater-themed bathroom and looked at the two tests I've taken, and wanted to faint. Stating at me evilly, with, I swear, a hint of Hera's hatred to me, on each stick was a big plus.

"Oh...my...gods" I muttered. "I'm...pregnant."

I guess I must've actually fainted because I woke up in Percy's bathtub to Percy shaking me awake.

"Your definitely not okay". He said with a huge frown.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain, it's just..." My sight landed on the sink where I say the evil pluses. Percy caught my eye and went over to look. When I saw his face, i knew I was in for it.

"Your...pregnant!?" He said with, get this, glee.

"Well, yes I am and...wait. Your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Annabeth, this is amazing! We're going to have a family, like we've wanted." I knew it was true. After the proposal, we talked about starting a new life in New York, so we'd be close to camp, if need be.

"Yell, yeah, that's awesome!" I said, climbing out of the tub, tripping on the way out, and falling into Percy's arms. "Well, this is awkward" I said.

"Not anymore, Wise girl, not any more." Percy said, as he bent over and kissed me right there. Random words floated through my head:

Family

New York

new life

pregnant

baby

pregnant

Percy

kiss

Oh gods, life is good.


	5. Clarisse finds out

As it turned out, life wasn't as good as I thought. At least now it's not. Word about my pregnancy got to the dryads, who were trying to tell campers. Rumors we're going on about me being in Percy's cabin for, now, two nights in a row, and yeah. I really wanted to tell Percy that we should tell the camp at least one of our two amazing relationship things that's happened(the marriage or me being...you know...pregnant). In fact I was just going to find him when our cousin, Nico DiAngelo game in.

"Hey, heard you weren't feeling good, and I hope your doing ok" he said with a sweet tone. Well, sweet as a son of Hades could get.

"Yeah, I'm doing good, thanks Nico." Then his sight went down to my stomach, and his eyes widened.

"Tell me your not pregnant." He said. I gasped, and pulled my shirt down over my now noticeable little bump.

"Well, yeah". I said.

"Anyone else know?" Nico asked.

"Just me, Percy, and now you, I guess." I let out. Nico made a face that looked like...I don't know. Shame? Regret? I couldn't tell. Nico's a little...well...mysterious...i guess. I mean, Percy trusts him, so I guess I do too.

"Why the face?" I asked, already knowing it's not because of something good.

"Well...um...about just us three knowing about this..."

"Nico" I said, growing irritated. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. I just...um...overheard Clarisse talking to the Ares and Apollo cabins, and well...she seems to know about your pregnancy." Nico said, as calm as can be, which, once again, isn't very soothing.

My head whipped around to look at him. "What. Did. You. Just. Say!?" I asked between gasps of anger.

"Clarisse, and now the Ares and Apollo cabins, know your pregnant." He said.

"Oh, she is DEAD!" I yelled. I jolted off Percy's bunk, grasped my knife hilt as hats as I could, and stormed out the door with Nico at my heels.


	6. Annabeth gets in trouble part 1

"Woah woah woah, Annabeth! Calm down! What has gotten into you?" Percy's voice rang out from the top of Half Blood Hill as he ran down before I could let Clarisse have it. I held her from the collar of her orange camp shirt. She had her hands up in defense, and I had her against the wall of the Ares cabin, my knife at her neck. I was so mad that all the Ares campers hadn't bothered to help Clarisse. They just ran off in fear.

"Annabeth, stop! What are you doing?" Percy said, sounding hurt. He ran up to us, with Nico tailing him. My guess is that Nico told him what went on. But let me tell you now, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out someone. Percy wedged his way between us, cut his arm on my knife, and pushed me away from Clarisse.

"Percy, do you mind getting your fiancé under control?" Clarisse said. She sounded pretty scared.

"Miss Chase!" Chiron trotted over with a very annoyed look of his face. He looked at me, then at my now bloody knife.

"Miss Chase, who did you injure!?" He sounded really really mad. He looked over at Percy, and saw his bloody arm. His eyes widened as far as they'd go.

"Percy..." Chiron started.

"Annabeth didn't do it, Chiron." Percy said, defending me. "I cut myself on her knife."

"What exactly happened here?" Chiron asked Percy.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Clarisse screamed. "IF PERCY HAD NOT SHOWN UP SHE WOULD HAVE SLIT MY NECK!"

"Is this true, Miss Chase?" He asked, growing irritated again.

"Well...yeah maybe a little, but she..." Chiron held up his hand.

"That's enough Miss Chase. We shall talk of this at the big house. Annabeth, your coming with me to discuss your punishment. Clarisse, would you mind taking Percy to the infirmary to get his wound healed? You can head to the big house after. And when Percy's done, he'll come join us."

"On other circumstances, I'd say no, but I guess I can do him a favor." Clarisse said. "Come on punk." Percy followed Clarisse to the infirmary. Chiron looked at me with disgust.

"Miss Chase, you are one of my best behaved students." Chiron said, sounding more hurt rather than mad. "What would compel you to do something like that?"

"I...I..." I stammered. I could feel tears coming inside my eyes. I couldn't just break down and cry. I'm better than that, but apparently not good enough. I burst into tears. Chiron put his hand on my back, which really surprised me.

"Annabeth, I think I may have an inkling about what happened here. Would you prefer we talked in private?" I looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy, and my thought dry.

"Yes" I said, then broke down again. God's, I'm acting ridiculous! Glad Percy's not seeing me this way. That again, he's seen me cry before, and he's been very soothing at those times. I just wish he were here now, and not in the infirmary...because of me.


	7. Annabeth gets in trouble part 2

I can only come up with two words to describe my current state: Life. Sucks. OK, I take it back, MY life sucks. If your wondering why, well Chiron put me on a three day "Home Arrest" or, more accurately, "Cabin Arrest", but the ugly duckling of it all was that I can't leave Percy's cabin for three days. Yup, I'm officially grounded in my fiance's cabin. Great. I burst into tears, again.

"Knock knock?" Percy came in to see me bawling my eyes out. God's it was embarrassing.

"Hey" I got out between tears. He came and sat next to me on his bed and embraced me with a hug. It made me feel a little better, knowing there was someone who cared about me.

"Hey, don't worry about it, OK? In my opinion, Clarisse deserved it. She knew we wanted to keep this a secret." I really couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with right now.

"Yeah, I guess" I sighed, and started crying...again. God's I've got to get myself under control. I felt Percy's arm guide me into his shoulder, and I cried hysterically into it.

"Just let it out, Annabeth." He whispered, cradling my body close to his. "Just let it out. It'll be over soon" I wish he was right. After what felt like ages, I stopped crying and pulled myself away from Percy's shoulder. His shirt was soaked.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, still pretty upset.

"Don't worry about it" He replied sweetly, and put his arm around my back. I fell into place, resting my head on his shoulder. It felt like a few nights ago, when I wasn't in trouble, but before we found out I was pregnant.


	8. Maserati

"Hey, Wise Girl, wake up. I've got something to show you." I heard Percy's soft, sweet voice as he gently shook me awake. It was the last day of camp today, and Percy and I were bound to leave at noon. We're going to stay at Percy's mom's apartment since we don't yet have a house of our own.

"Mm mm mm" I mumbled as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes to Percy's gorgeous face, then looked passed him at the clock, which read 5:43. Why'd he wake me up this early?

"Why so early?" I croaked as I sat up, and Percy came and hugged me. He was already dressed for the day, and I think he even brushed his hair, which was new.

"There's something special I want to show you. Get dressed, lazy, then meet me outside."

"OK...wait, Lazy? Me?" I asked.

"Joking" he said.

"Sure" I smirked. I got out of Percy's bed as he closed the door to give me some privacy. What could he want to show me? It's got to be something special, right? Why else would he wake me up an hour and a half earlier than the rest of camp? A half hour later, I meet Percy outside.

"So what's this special thing you want to show me?" I ask him.

"Two things, actually. The first things down there..." He pointed towards the mortal edge of half blood Hill. I looked, and my jaw dropped.

"Perseus Jackson, how did you get that?" I asked, shocked as ever. Sitting on the edge of the hill has a sea green Maserati.

"You know the right people you could get anything." He smiled. "You like it?"

"Percy, I love it!" I shrieked. He took my hand and we ran to our new spankin' hot ride.

"Now the other thing..." His voice trailed.

"Yeah?" I asked, now worried.

"I may have gotten us a house as well."

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My life is very busy. I promise it won't take this long again.**


	9. Maserati Make Out

"Oh...My...Gods! Percy this...this is amazing!" I shrieked as he pulled up to a white three floor house that was right along a huge lake. Percy pulled up the driveway and parked the Maserati. We got out and I stood, awestruck at the house. Percy came over and put his arm around me.

"Hope you like it." He said. I looked at him is disbelief.

"Are you kidding Percy!? I LOVE IT!" I shrieked, maybe a little loud for the early morning, but hey. We're both ADHD, so controlling our excitement meant was a bit challenging.

"Well I guess your in for the grand tour." Percy smiled.

"We can go inside?" I asked.

"Um...yes Wise Girl, we can go inside."

"Percy...have I ever told you your the best person in my life?" I said with a smile.

"20 times...I think. I lost track at 5." He said. He's such a Seaweed Brain. MY Seaweed Brain.

"Well make it 21...or 6. Seaweed Brain, your the best person in my life!" I kissed him hard right there. He seemed stunned for a bit, then kissed me back. When we broke apart, we were almost laying on the Maserati's hood. My face instantly became deep red, as did Percy's.

"What happened?" Percy asked cautiously, as if I knew.

"Don't know, but oddly enough, I liked it."

"Me too, actually." I admitted. "Though I wish we could make out on something that wasn't as hard as the hood of a Maserati."

"First stop on the grand tour, the Master Bedroom."

"Oh gods, Percy I love you"

 **Sorry it's so short. Life's been busy. Hope you enjoy anyway. I'm hoping to get at least 20+ chapters. May not reach it, but I'll try. Thx for all the support.**


	10. Lunch

"How could you eat my father's people? You monster." Percy said in disapproval as he glared at the clam's casino that I ordered. After Percy's Grand tour of our new house, which was the most amazing thing I've seen, mind you, Percy decided to take me out to lunch. Well, that is after we've checked out of Camp Half Blood for the school year. We both finished college last year, and I was personally excited to start a new life with the guy I fell for when I was 12. Except maybe the fact that he doesn't like me eating seafood.

"Seaweed Brain, we're at a seafood restaurant and you expect me not to order seafood?" I joked.

"Well, they don't ONLY have seafood." Percy counted, gesturing down at his extra bacon double cheeseburger.

"Well, you got me there. But I promise no more seafood from here on out, except for special occasions."

"Deal." We went through the rest of lunch talking about our future together, what we should name our new kid(when we figure out the gender that is) and when we're getting married. I suggested that we marry after the baby is born, and Percy liked that idea. After lunch, we went back to the new house and unpacked from camp. We'll both be heading back there for summertime to help with new demigods. I was just hanging pictures of me and my Seaweed Brain, when he came in.

"Hey, I've got some great news!"

"Ok, don't leave me hanging, what?"

"You know how I've been taking marine biology courses in college?"

"Yes"

"Well, one of the most well known marine bio labs wants to come for an interview! The lab is in Massachusetts, but they said they'll send me projects to work on, and I can work from home!"

"Percy, that's awesome! What lab?" I was seriously happy for him, as well as being glad we wouldn't have to go to Cape Cod.

"I'll give you a hint: They're the group that found the Titanic." My mind suddenly clicked, and I embraced Percy with the biggest hug ever, when I pulled away, he was smiling that same old Seaweed Brain smile.

"Percy, you really got an interview from them!?"

"Yup. Percy Jackson is getting an interview with Woods Hole."


	11. Post Interview

"Hey, my Seaweed Brain. How was the interview?" Percy came back from the interview at a little past 6. Dare I say it, i missed him so much that I didn't know what to do with myself. Well, he's back now.

"Two words" He said "A-mazing" I cover my eyes with my hand in a "are you kidding?" gesture.

"Seaweed Brain, that's one word" I sigh.

"So?" He asked. He comes over, gives me a kiss, and then sets his bag on the couch. "Should I make dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Already done!" I say, really proud, judging that I've never cooked before.

"Good, I'm starved." He said. We ate a peaceful dinner of pulled pork and rice. I liked it, but Percy said it was beyond limits. I smiled.

"So wise girl, I made some calls on the way home..."

"Uh oh" I muttered.

"First, in a month I need to visit my mom for a few weeks, since she's pregnant again."

"I'll miss you so much!" I got out.

"I know, but it will only be two weeks."

"Ok, and the other thing?"

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow for a checkup on our little one." Gesturing to my beach ball of a midsection.


	12. We're having a

"Annabeth Chase?" The polite nurse said from the hall.

"That's you" Percy said.

"Yeah, no crap." I sighed "Your such a..."

"Seaweed Brain, I'm guessing?" He asked. He knows me so well. I just love him.

"You got me" I said standing up.

"Good luck" He called to me, I looked over my shoulder, called back a thank you to him, and followed the nurse into a cozy looking room.

"He your boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"Fiancé" I corrected.

"Oh that's so amazing! I remember when me and my husband were dating. He was such a charming man."

"Was?" I asked.

"Oh I meant 'is' but 'was' sounds better, don't you think?" She asked.

"Never thought of that." I admitted. The nurse applied a jell to my midsection, then ran an X-ray device over it. Up on the room's main TV screen, an image appeared. Weird to think that what's inside of me is up on a screen.

"Can you tell the gender?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Almost got it...yup got it." The nurse said. "You having a..." She got cut off from a knock on the door.

"How's it coming, nurse?" The doctor asked.

"Just about to tell her the gender." She blushed. Call me crazy, but judging by the way they're acting, I think this kind doctor is the nurse's husband.

"Oh that's always the best part." He commented, then turned to me. "Your boyfriend wanted me to see how things were going, and if you knew the gender yet, which I'm guessing I interrupted."

"No, your fine." I said. "You know what, nurse, could you hold on on telling me the gender for a few minutes?"

"Sure, but why?" She was clearly clueless.

"Doctor, could you bring my boyfriend in here, please. He'll want to see this." They both suddenly understood what my plan was. I don't know why they didn't see it earlier. It's not like a complex military Athena-Ares gameplay plan either, but, hey, mortals.

"Of course" he said, walking out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back in with my amazing Seaweed Brain on his heals.

"Hey Percy"

"Hey Annie. You find out the gender yet."

"Bout to" I nod at the nurse.

"Your having a...baby...girl!"

"Oh my gods! This is amazing!" Percy literally shrieked like a little girl.

"I know! I love life!" I said, half in a trance. Percy, the nurse and the doctor all laughed. Soon, we were in our Maserati driving home. We pull up in the driveway, but before we get out, I pull Percy close to me and kiss him.

"Thank you for being there for me." I tell him.

"Hey, whenever you need me, I'll always be at your side." We kissed again.

"Well" i said after we broke apart. "Not next week, or the next."

"I won't be gone long, and besides, you can come visit. Im sure my mom would love that."

"Maybe I will." I playfully slap him before getting out of the shotgun seat. When he catches me at the door he asked, "what was that for, Wise Girl."

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie."


	13. Tanked part 1

"Hey, Annie, calm down. He's not gone forever." Rachel said. Rachel is my best friend, besides Percy, and she was helping me get over the fact that he's gone for a few weeks. I stared at her through the Iris message.

"I know." I said. "And don't you call me Annie, either."

"Sorry, sorry" she said.

"I just miss him so much! I can't take this torture!" I'll admit, I'm acting like a child.

"I know, and I may have an idea."

"What?"

"Get him a 'welcome home' gift" Rachael is so creative.

"Like what?" I asked.

"What does he like?"

"The ocean. Water. Fish..."

"Hold that thought" Rachel said. "You said fish?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Get him an aquarium. A fish tank."

"Rachael...that's an amazing idea!"

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"So PetCo has some nice tanks, maybe a 40 gallon..."

"No, I want it to be like, you walk in and BAM! Fish tank."

"So you want it large"

"Very large." My mind suddenly clicked. "Got to go. Time to get an aquarium."

"Where from?"

"ATM"

If you you don't know, ATM is the Acrylic Tank Manufacturers in Las Vegas. If you still don't know, it's the animal planet show, Tanked.


	14. Tanked part 2

Ding! The doorbell broke me out of my trance of staring at Percy's picture. He'll be home in three weeks, which was way too long. I get up and open the door.

"Hey! You must be Annabeth!" Said one of the two guys at the door.

"Yes I am." I respond.

"Well, I'm Wayde and this is Brett" the rather round guy said, gesturing to his partner. "We're here for an aquarium you wanted?"

"Yes! Oh thank the gods you came right on time." I remarked.

"Well that's a first." Brett commented.

"And hopefully not the last." Wayde added.

"You want anything to drink before I show you around, or anything?" I offered.

"No that's fine, we just had lunch." Brett said. "Thank you though."

"No problem. So for the tank I was thinking a large in-your-face centerpiece." I said.

"Like, you walk in and BAM! Fish tank." Wayde summed up.

"Pretty much" I agreed.

"So I see a big empty area right over there in the other room that looks like a good spot, could we check it out?" Wayde asked.

"Oh yeah, by all means, make the entire room an aquarium. My fiancé and I still have no idea what we're doing with it." I said.

"Get that a lot. "Said Wayde. Brett took out a tape measure and measured the room. When he was done he looked pretty satisfied.

"So we got a solid 150 square feet and the room goes up about a good 14 feet, so we can make a pretty colossal tank for you guys." Brett summed up.

"Well, another idea I had is like have it start against the wall" I go over to the wall to show them, "have it come off like a good 3 feet, then come off the sides about 10 feet."

"So like a U shape?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Yeah we could do that." Wayde said. "The base will probably be 3 feet then the top would probably be a foot, so we could make the actual tank like 10 feet high."

"You'd probably want it like 9 feet so it doesn't touch the ceiling." Brett added.

"That's sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"So were you thinking fresh water or salt water?" Wayde asked.

"Salt, without a doubt. Percy loves the ocean." I said half in a trance of imagining his sea green eyes and his salt water scent.

"I'm guessing Percy is your fiancé." Brett said in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah" i sighed, then quickly snapped out of my Percy trance.

"Ok, so salt water U shape tank. Got it. Any ideas on interior and theming?" Brett asked.

"Well, it should defiantly resemble a colorful coral reef." I said right off the bat.

"Yeah we can do that, no sweat." Brett said, very enthusiastically.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you don't do anything." Wayde said, half under his breath. I had to laugh at that.

"I'm here helping, am I not?" Brett asked.

"I mean back at the shop." Wayde said and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so a coral reef, anything else?" Brett asked.

"Well it also needs to defiantly have our favorite Greek gods in it." If you don't know, I said our favorites to cover up the fact that we're their children.

"Oh boy I love Greek mythology." Brett said. "I always liked Ares, he was cool."

"I like Zeus. He's the best." Wayde put in.

"Dude he's the only one you know." Brett said.

"True" Wayde admitted. "So which gods?"

"Well my favorite is Athena." I said.

"Wisdom and battle." Brett said.

"Yup. And Percy's is Poseidon." I said.

"Seas. Ok that's right up our ally" Brett said enthusiastically.

"Ok sounds great! I'm really excited and, hopefully, Percy won't kill me when he comes home and sees a huge fish tank in the back room." I joked.

"Oh I promise you, he'll love you even more when he sees it. That being said, how long until he gets home, so we know our time period." Brett asked.

"He'll be home in about 3 1/2 to 4 weeks." I said, choking back a sob.

"that gives us great working time." Wayde said. "We can totally have this bad boy 100% complete and installed in 3 1/2 weeks."

"Perfect! I'll be here if you need any ideas or visions. You have my number, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it down on my phone here." Brett said.

"So we're going to head back to Vegas, get a rendering and a sketch done, have you sigh off on it, and we'll get to work." Wayde said.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said. "Wait, hold on, I have one more small request."

"Ok, shoot" Brett said.

"As an extra add on, if you could do an owl and a trident sort of together as one on the top, that'd be great." I asked, hoping I didn't get too complex.

"Like, Poseidon plus Athena." Brett summed up.

"Yeah. Like that."

"No problem. We'll send the sketch when it's complete." Wayde said.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I closed the door behind them. Oh gods, this could go one of two ways. 1. Percy will love it, or 2. He'll kill me. Let's go with option 1.


	15. Tanked part 3

Wayde POV

"Redneck!" I called. Things for Annabeth's tank we're going fine until Redneck called me because of an issue he's having with the coral insert.

"Hey Wayde" he said. "I'm having a small issue."

"Better not be too big of an issue." I tell him.

"I did the coral insert to the right dimensions, but it doesn't fit in the tank." He shows me what he means by putting the coral insert inside of the MOC tank. "It sticks out the front to much"

"Oh boy" I mutter, dropping my head into my hands. I eventually come out of the slight state of panic. "Well we can't expand the tank, so we'll have to cut down the insert."

"Ok let's see where it gets us." Redneck pulls out a jigsaw and cuts the coral down a lot.

"Not too much, Red!" I caution him.

"I know, I just don't want it to be flat against the front of the tank." He's a good thinker. A few minutes later he's finished, and it fits perfectly. Then I notice another problem. Great.

"Looks great Red, but I'm noticing another small issue and I want to know if you can see it." I said. He takes a few seconds to study the display, then turns to me.

"There's nowhere for the fish to swim." He states.

"There you go." I tell him. "So what I'm thinking is we cut a bunch of tunnels throughout the insert, and only have it on the back of the tank, since it's in a U shape."

"Yeah I can have that done." Redneck said. " Then we can have the Poseidon statue on one end of the U, and the Athena statue on the other end." Why haven't I thought of that before?

"Another genius idea, Red, great job!" I said. "Now make sure that gets done."

"Yes sir" he solutes me.

*1hour later*

"Red! We're ready to pack and ship, is the tank done?" I call to Redneck.

"Yes, I'm bringing it out now." He calls back, and with that, he brings out the tank.

"Looks amazing, Red, good work." I tell him. "Now let's hope Annabeth and her fiancé like it."

"Oh they will." Redneck assures me.

"Ok everyone, this needs to go all the way to New York, so let's pack it up and ship it out!" I call.

Annabeth POV

"Hey, Wayde. How's the tank?" I just got a call from Wayde about the tank and I'm excited to hear about the progress.

"Just shipped out 4 hours ago, and Brett and I are on the plane now, so we can get this bad boy fully complete by the time Percy gets home."

"Awesome! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Same here. See you, hopefully, tomorrow evening."

"Why hopefully?"

"Sometimes the truck with the tank gets lost or backed up by traffic, but the driver assured me he knows what he's doing."

"Ok see you tomorrow, Wayde."

"Bye"

I put down my phone and stare at Percy's picture.

"Come home soon" I tell his picture. "But not too soon."

i know this chapter doesn't have much Percabeth, but I thought it would be funny to do a chapter in Wayde's POV. Any way hope you enjoy, and stay tuned for update!


	16. Tanked part 4

**So for all of you wonderful readers who have been waiting for Percy's reaction to Annabeth's surprise, here it is! Tanked part 4. Enjoy!**

"So how long will this take?" I asked Wayde as the truck with the tank pulls up in our driveway. Percy's finally coming home today! I missed him so much!

"No more that three hours" Wayde said. " We got to get the steel stand in first and foremost, then the tank itself, then we put the sand in, treat the water and fill 'er up, put the fish in, finish it off, polish the tank, and we'll be done."

"Gods, you make it sound easy. I wish I could do that stuff." I admitted. Ever since Percy proposed, I've been leaning toward doing something architectural that revolved around the sea and ocean life, so I figured building aquariums were a good place to start.

"Well if you put your heart to it, you can do anything." Wayde tells me.

"Gods, you sound too much like Percy." Wayde just laughs.

"Well, I'll let you to it." I tell him. "I'll be in my room of you need me."

"Ok, thanks Annabeth." Wayde headed outside to round up the crew to put the tank in. I grab a bottle of water and head into my room to read. I can't help but laugh when I see Percy's book on his side of the bed. I know he loves ocean life, especially whales and dolphins, but, really Seaweed Brain? Dolphin Tale? That's the best book you can get? Well, I guess I can't blame him. He's not a big reader. I sigh and plop myself down on my side of the bed, to receive another stomach ache. I look at my midsection and speak to our soon-to-be-new family member.

"Your gonna wear mommy out before you even come out." I say to my stomach. I know, right? Talking to my stomach. Well, with Percy coming back very soon, I can't help it but be hyper. I try to calm myself with some water and a few chapters of Catching Fire, but it won't help. Finally, I get the urge to call Percy. My heart beats faster with each dial tone until...

"Wise Girl! How are you, I've missed you so much!" Percy's voice filled me with joy.

"I feel the exact same way, Seaweed Brain. How long until you get home?"

"I'm leaving my mom's in about an hour so maybe 2 1/2 to 3 hours, if traffic is good."

"Well don't get home too late, I have a surprise for you!" I wasn't going to say anymore.

"Well, knowing you, your not going to tell me what it is." Percy said, complaining a little.

"That's what a surprise is, Seaweed Brain. You don't know until you get it."

"Well, I need to help my mom with some things, but I'll call you before I leave" His voice is so sweet I get lost in it.

"Annabeth? You there?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, just...thinking"

"What about?"

"You" Percy chuckled.

"Well I'll be home at about 1:30, give or take."

"Ok, I miss you."

"I love you, my Wise Girl."

"Love you, too, Seaweed Brain, and with that, I hang up, and read some more Catching Fire. A half hour later I get a call from Percy. He just left his mom's and will be home in 1 1/2 hours. I talked to Wayde, and he said they'll need 1 1/4 hours, so we're good with time. An hour and fifteen later, I hear Brett call

"Annabeth, come on down!" So I head down and am greeted by Brett and Wayde...and the most beautifully amazing aquarium I have ever seen!

"Oh. My. Gods! Guys this...this is...beyond anything I could imagine! You guys really came through!" I said in pure shock.

"Didn't we?" Wayde asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"So" Brett said "What you have here is a custom 1,000 gallon U shape tank"

"This Bad Boy is 1,000 gallons!" I was shocked.

"Yup" Brett said.

"I'm speechless." I said, awestruck at the tank. Brett and Wayde just laughed. Then I heard a car pull into the driveway. Percy!

"Oh, and it's done just in time! Percy's home!" I said excitedly.

"Ok wow. I think that's the most on-time we've been" Wayde said.

"How about we hide, Percy sees the tank, and we jump out and surprise him." Brett wondered.

"That an amazing idea!" I said. As Wayde and Brett hid in the closet next to the tank, I unlocked the front door, and tackled Percy in a huge hug.

"Wise Girl, I missed you too, but your crushing me." He said.

"Oh, sorry" I got off him, took his hand in mine and led him inside.

"So what's the surprise?" Percy asked. I led him to the room with the tank, but before he saw it, I said, "I've been busy." Then he saw the tank.

"Oh my gods! Wise Girl, did you really do this on your own?"

"No" I simply said, and with that, Wayde and Brett burst out of the closet.

"Heeey!" They said.

"You must be Percy!" Wayde said.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." Percy said. "Wayde and Brett from Tanked are in our house!"

"Here and in the flesh!" Brett said, "So what do you think about the tank?"

"This is amazing! This is wonderful! I can't say anything bad about it!" Percy responded.

"Not with us here" Wayde said, and with that we all burst out laughing. After Brett and Wayde presented the tank, got a picture with Percy and I, and left back for Vegas, it was just me and my Seaweed Brain.

"Thank you, Wise Girl. This was truly an amazing surprise." He said.

"Anything for you, Seaweed Brain." Suddenly I felt a huge stomach pain. I cried out, and doubled over.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, immediately worried. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Percy" I got out between gasps of pain. "I think the baby is coming."

 **I know it's a little early to be thinking about this, but I've been pondering what to do about my next story. This story still needs like 10 or so chapters more, but I thing I'm going to have a vote on my next story, so here's the vote.**

 **would you guys like to see...**

 **a) a collection of Percabeth oneshots**

 **or**

 **b) a story I came up with where the crew of the Argo II are having a party (don't know what for yet) and Percy and Annebth take a small plane there, but their plane crashes, and they have to survive in the wilderness.**

 **Voting begins now and ends when I end this story.**

 **Also, what should Percy and Annabeth's daughter be named? I'm leaving these two things (the vote and the name) to you guys. So please contribute is some way. I love you guys' help.**


	17. Agent Percy Bond

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I got bored.**

I have never been so hyper in my entire life. And that's saying a lot, since I'm ADHD. As soon as I said "I think the baby is coming" Percy immediately understood.

"We need to get to the hospital ASAP!" Percy exclaimed. I tried to stand, but the pain was too much to take.

"Can't...stand...well" I moaned. Gods! Having a baby is no walk in the park. Percy, thankfully, understood(twice today. New record. Not that I'm keeping track of Percy's intelligence) and scooped me up, grabbed the keys, and flew out the door. He got to the Maserati, ripped open the shotgun door(not literally) and placed me inside. As I dot my seatbelt on, careful not to have it too tight around my midsection, Percy flew in the driver seat, jammed the key into the ignition, and flew out of the driveway, knocking our recycling bin over in the process.

"Your picking that up when we get home" I told him.

"Let's focus on here and now, ok?" He said.

"Good" gasp of pain "idea" I got out. Percy floored the excelerator and flew down the street, drifted the turn, and flew down the next street. No joke, he could be a stunt driver. Halfway to the hospital, I grasped Percy's hand and squeezed it hard. Between the stomach pains and the drag race driving, I wasn't doing very good. Suddenly I had a pain worse than the others. I cried out, big time, which almost made Percy loose control.

"I can't take this!" I shrieked. "Percy, it's definitely coming! Hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Percy said back. We finally reached the hospital and Percy drifted into a parking space.

"Perfect parking, as always." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice driving, 007." I joked.

"Ok, we need to get you inside, now!" He said, noticing my face.

"A...agr...agreed" I said. Percy got out, came over to the shotgun side, picked me up, and ran to into the hospital.

 **Remember, I still need a name for their daughter. Here are some names I got so far...**

 **Lexy**

 **Lydia**

 **Sophia**

 **Delphina**

 **Those are some of the names I got so far. Also, the vote for my next story is still in process. What your voting on is at the end of the previous chapter. So far, the vote is...**

 **choice A: 0**

 **choice B: 1**

 **Stay tuned for update**


	18. New Family Member

**Still deciding their daughters name, but enjoy the chapter.**

"WHAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, as the little life inside of me tries to break its way out. Percy ran into the hospital and informed the lady at the front fest about our situation and the doctors immediately put me in a room, and Percy sat near my to try and calm me down. Key word: Try.

"Annabeth" Percy said soothingly. "It's going to be okay. Your doing great."

"GREAT!?" I shrieked. "PERCY, THIS IS TORTURE! I CANT TAKE IT." Ok I'll admit, I'm acting foolish, but, in my defense, the pain was unbearable.

"I'll go get you some water." Percy offered. I couldn't respond, since all that came out of my mouth at the moment were shrieks of pain. Damn, I thought. Athena is going to be very mad, and I'm loving it! Minus the pain.

"PERCY!" I, yup, shrieked. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

I'm going to do you all a favor and skip the next part, since it's kind of gross, and go right to when I'm holding my, sorry, Percy and I's, daughter.

"Oh my gods." I muttered. I was completely speechless. From the first time my pregnancy was confirmed, so long ago in Percy's bathtub at camp if I remember correctly, I kept thinking, How am I going to do this? I can't be a mother, I'm only 19. Not to mention, neither Percy nor I have ever had any parental "training" so we know nothing about raising a child. I heard a knock on the door, and looked up from the precious life in my arms.

"Enter" I called. The door opened, and there I see Percy with his jaw on the floor, looking at our daughter. It was kind of making me uncomfortable.

"Seaweed Brain, your catching flies." I tell him with a chuckle, and he immediately shuts his mouth. He comes over to me, kisses me, then looks at our daughter.

"Looks like we're going to be parents after all." Percy breathed.

"Uh huh" I said back. I was still very speechless. I'll be honest, again, I was almost never speechless. I've only been speechless once or twice when I was in a "Percy trance" but that was it.

"Well, I checked us out of the hospital so whenever your ready we can head home." Percy said, standing up.

"I'm ready" I said. I hold our new family member tight as Percy and I make our way to the parking lot, which has mysteriously filled up a lot since we've arrived.

"Great" Percy muttered "I forgot where we parked"

"After those stunts you pulled? You deserve to forget." I joked.

"I would playfully shove you right now, but you kind of have a new life in your arms." Percy noticed. I've also noticed how mature he's gotten since we've gotten together, as well as how much more open and willing I've become. I guess it's the fact that we've been through so much together as to know the other's intentions. The more you know a person, the more that person rubs off on you. I call that the "Annabeth principle". Just came up with that now, actually.

"Yeah, that would be smart, but at least I can still do this." I said, as I, carefully, elbowed him.

"Hey!" He protested. "Cheap shot!"

"Maybe" I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, where did we park?" He asked, confused as ever. Yup, still my Seaweed Brain.

"Lucky for you," I didn't get to finish my sentence before Percy became Bruno Mars 2.0.

"That's what I like, that's what I like. Lucky for you that's what I like, that's what I like." He sang. I haven't noticed it before, but he had a good singing voice.

"Ok Percy. I get it. You love Bruno Mars." I said.

"He's amazing. But, what were you going to say?"

"Before you Bruno Marsed me?"

"Uh...yeah"

"Well, I was going to say, I remembered where we parked. Also it helps to have the only sea green sports car in the lot." I said, pointing to the Maserati.

"Huh, I guess that would help." He admitted.

"Lucky you have me, right?" I asked.

"Forever and always, Wise Girl, forever and always."

 **I'm hoping to reveal their daughters name next chapter, so if you have any last minute names, nows the time to do it. (Crap I sound like a teacher.)**

 **Also the vote for my next story is still in progress. Here's the vote so far.**

 **Option 1(oneshots): 0**

 **Option 2(Percabeth vs the wilderness: a story of survival): 2**

 **Read, review, and like, please. The support is great! I'm loving it! (Now I sound like I'm advertising McDonalds so I'll stop now) peace out for now.**


	19. Names, names, names

**Thank you to all those who contributed with names for Percy and Annabeth's daughter. So, the name is...ok, you really think I'll tell you? You need to read the chapter to find out.**

"Jason! Piper! Oh my gods I haven't seen you guys in ages!" I said as I pulled them both in for a hug. It was three days after the birth of our little one, and Percy and I decided to invite Jason and Piper, some of our demigod friends, as well as an engaged couple, over to our new house.

"It's been too long Annie!" Piper shrieked from the hug as we let go from the hug. I could see Jason's face getting concerned, and Percy decided then was the time to walk in, then silently crept out after he heard Piper call me Annie.

"Piper" I said calmly. "We talked about this." Piper suddenly released what she said.

"I mean Annabeth." She said quickly. "Not Annie."

"Oh gods Piper, it's fine." I said.

"Jason! What's up, man?" Percy said as he came in and bro hugged Jason.

"Nothing much at all, you?" Jason replied.

"Same, man." Percy sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"So where's the new kid?" Piper asked. "Jason and I can't wait to see her."

"She's over there in the crib." Percy said, pointing the the crib we set up in the living room. We all walked over, and Percy and I moved over so Jason and Piper could see the new baby.

"Oh my gods! She's adorable!" Piper shrieked. "What's her name?"

"Undetermined" Percy said. "We we're hoping you could help us name her."

"Oh definitely" Piper said, sounding very pleased. A half our later were all sitting on the couch talking about names for our new daughter.

"What about Meg?" Jason suggested.

"Too plain." I said without question.

"Siena?" Piper asked.

"Too unique." I said, only to get an unsure glare from Percy. "What?" I asked him.

"Don't get mad, but how many people do you know have the name Annabeth?" He asked.

"Uh only me." I responded, confused.

"Exactly. So saying the name Siena is 'too unique'...that's just...well...let's just leave it at no for Siena."

"Ooooookaaaaay?" Jason said. "How about Zoé?" I went into a state of guilt and disparity after hearing that name, and it caught Piper's attention.

"Annabeth, what's wrong." I couldn't answer. I didn't want to. Luckily, Percy knew what I was thinking and embraced me in a soothing hug. I could barely hear Percy whisper to Jason and Piper, "long story. I'll tell you later. If you don't know, the name Zoé makes me upset because a few years ago, I was kidnapped by the titan Atlas, who was the father of a hunter named Zoé, and...let's just leave it at she didn't make it and I blame myself.

"Annabeth, it's ok. Let's hold it together, ok?" Percy said, with a voice as smooth as silk. I managed a nod, then mumbled a "sorry" to Jason and Piper.

"So...that names out I guess" Jason said. Percy shot him a 'no freaking duh!' glare.

"What about...mmmm...Lexy?" Piper suggested.

"That's a good name." Percy said.

"I don't know. I kind of want an exotic name." I said.

"Exotic, huh? Well wise girl, your call." Percy said.

"I like...Raven." I said. It sounded like a good name, since our daughter had Percy's jet black hair.

"I also like Delphina." Percy said.

"Vote for Delphina." Jason said raising his hand.

"Vote for Raven." Piper said raising her hand.

"Well, now what? We have an even number of votes. We can't have a tie breaker." Percy said.

"We could draw a name out of a hat." Piper suggested. We all agreed, and in under 10 minutes he were having the drawing.

"So he have two slips for Delphina and two for Raven, correct?" I asked.

"Yes" Percy said, suspiciously. Then I saw him trying to sneak a peace of paper into the hat.

"Seaweed Brain, your not putting in an extra vote for Delphina to increase the chances of that name being pulled, right?" I asked.

"Maaaaaybeeee" Percy said as he threw away the slip. Jason just laughed and clapped him on the back as Piper and I rolled out eyes.

"So I will draw the name for our daughter." I announced. The room fell silent.

"Welcome to the family and the world..." I said as I drew the name. "Delphina!"

 **As this story draws to a close(putting in 4 more chapter before I finish) I want to also wrap up the vote for my next story bumpy that time so, if you haven't voted yet, please do. I love any help I can guys are amazing! Thank you! This story is as much yours as it is mine.**


	20. Wedding plan

"Nooooooo! Not again!" Percy shouted. I snickered and held out my hand.

"$400 Seaweed Brain. Pay up!" I said, dramatically.

"Uh! I only have $100 now, Wise Girl!" Percy complained.

"Bro, your complaining?" Jason asked. "I only have $10!"

"No one look at me" Piper said from behind her book. "Annabeth got me out in the first few moves. Face it: Monopoly is her game." I couldn't disagree. I already filled most of the property spaces with hotels anyway. 5 minutes later, I bankrupt Percy and Jason and won the game.

"Who's idea was it to play monopoly?" Percy asked as he and Jason plopped on the couch.

"I believe it was yours, Seaweed Brain." I said matter-of-factly.

"Curses" Percy said, and the living room burst out in laughter.

"Hey, Percy, Annabeth, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Piper asked. Percy and I looked at each other and grinned. We had a secret plan that we were now going to share with our best friends.

"Well Percy and I were thinking" I started.

"And we decided that" Percy put in, then looked at me.

"What?" Jason and Piper said in unison.

"Percy and I are getting married at Camp Half Blood on Christmas Day!" I exclaimed.

 **Sorry it was so short! I just needed a filler chapter before the final chapter. Yes, next chapter will be the last for this story. But I will be doing the "Percabeth vs the Wild: A story of survival" story. Chapter 1 of that story will come out the same day the last chapter of this story comes out, so stay tuned for both of those!**


	21. Married at last

**this is the last chapter of this story ️ I had a lot of fun creating it for you guys! But chapter one of my next story (Percabeth vs the Wild:a story of survival) was already posted, so if you loved this story, the go check it out! Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story!**

"Annabeth, calm down. You'll do great!" My best friend, Thalia reassured me. It was Christmas Day, the day I'm getting married to my Seaweed Brain, and here I am, in the Athena cabin, sweating my heart out. I honestly didn't know why I was nervous, but I guess tons of brides get the jitters of their wedding day.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course! I mean, who knows. Percy may be feeling the same way right now." Highly unlikely that Percy would feel that way(I know from experience based on how much he loves me) but I decided not to mention that.

"Come on Annie..." Thalia started, and received a murderous glare from me "I mean Annabeth, sorry." She said quickly.

"You almost screwed yourself over there, missy." I said, then returned to being scared and jittery and plopped on my bunk.

"Woah, where did all that sass come from?" Thalia looked surprised as ever. "Your not someone with that kind of attitude.

"Oh great." I muttered. "Percy's already rubbing off on me." Thalia looked as if she was holding back a laugh. I think she was.

"Okay, Annabeth, seriously, you can't be cooped up in here forever." Thalia said and took my hand. "You at least need to greet your guests."

"Fine" I grumbled, and let Thalia drag me out the door.

Our guest count wasn't overwhelming, nor was it too little, but seeing everyone, and knowing I'd be up on the...what do you call it? Stage? Alter? Don't know, not important. But knowing I'd be up...THERE with Percy and kissing him in front of everyone, well, that gave me more jitters than I wanted. But I took Thalia's advice and greeted my guests. First was...oh gods, Athena.

"Hello, mother." I told her.

"Well you don't seem too happy to see me." Athena noted.

"I just don't want you or anyone else to mess anything up. I love Percy and that'll never change!" I declared.

"I know you do," Athena sighed. "So the gods that are here now all made a pact that we will never intrude nor ruin your marriage, even if some of us are...not very fond of it." I stared at her, dumbstruck. Did she really do that? Or was she just toying with me?

"Is this for real?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, it is, dear Annabeth." Said a new voice. I turned and saw Aphrodite strode down towards us. Athena turned to me.

"I'll see you during the marriage." She whispered to me and walked off.

"So this is really happening! I knew it would! You two make such a great couple!" Aphrodite nearly shrieked. Being the goddess of love and all I wouldn't blame her.

"Yes it's happening. Don't need to freak out." I said, being calm as can be.

"Annabeth, honey, I'm the goddess of love. It's my job to match together perfect couples."

"Still, you didn't have to shriek and pop my ears." That's wasn't a lie, since my ears were slightly ringing from the goddess's over joy.

"Oh, sorry honey, I'll keep it down next time, it's just...this is so exciting! You and Percy are a perfect couple!"

"Says everyone we've ran into." I joked. "Well, the wedding is about to start, so I need to do my final preparations, and if I'm not mistaken, you do too."

"Oh yes that's right. I've always wanted to be a priest!" Another shriek.

"Good luck with Grover as your bishop!"

A half hour later, the wedding started. As I walk down the isle in my poofy white dress(not something I'd wear again, mind you) I see Percy on the...thing(I'm going to call it a stage now) I see Percy on the stage in a tux! That's new. He's got that same Seaweed brain smile he's always had and today, it really made me fall for him. I walk up on the stage with him, my whole body shaking. Was I nervous? Hades yeah! Was I scared? Not at all. I mean, this was the guy I fell head over heals for when I was twelve. I noticed that I was nervously sweating, and Percy seemed to notice as well.

"You ok, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good." I responded.

"Ok, everyone settle down please." Aphrodite's silk voice carried over the crowd. In the front row we're all the main gods and goddesses. Ares and Apollo weren't particularly pleased, but they were smiling. Artemis was smiling like crazy, and Hera just looked like "Meh whatever". Hermes was busy on his phone, but Martha and George(Hermes's snake companions) were eagerly watching, as was Dionysus. Poseidon and Athena seemed to be the happiest of the bunch, both their smiles bigger than I've ever seen them. Zeus seemed pretty normal, except there was the tiniest of smiles slapped on the corner his face. The middle and back rows consisted of all my friends and family, as well as all Percy's. They all seemed very pleased, but no one seemed to be as joyed as Percy and I.

Aphrodite cleared her throat. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the love and the bond that these two brave young demigods have for each other. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, truly have a bond that is everlasting and can never be broken...as well as the sparatic desire to annoy each other." That sent a wave of laughter threw the crowd. Percy and I had to laugh as well.

"Both of these fine individuals have written vows to one another, and I ask for you full attention as they speak." The whole crowd turned to Hermes. He got the message and looked at us. "Annabeth, you may start."

"Okay" I took a deep breath. "Perseus Jackson, when I first saw you, I thought you were a drooling doofus that would get himself killed. But after our first quest, you have proved to me that your much more. Then after every other one of the quests we went on together, I built up a deeper compassion for you to be all mine, and now you finally are. Percy, I love you, forever and always, and that will never change." A wave of applause washed over me as Percy smiled down at me.

"Annabeth, that was beautiful." He said.

"Percy." Aphrodite said. "Is there something you'd like to say to Annabeth?"

"Nope" he joked, which sent another wave of laughter over the crowd, including me. "Annabeth Chase, I've always had a hard time finding a girl that would like me because of who I am, and then you came along and taught me that I don't need to look any farther, because I found you. For the better or the worse, we're meant to be together. And one thing is for certain...I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Another applause. Another smile shared.

"Now, before we continue" Aphrodite took over. "Is there anyone who disapproves of this relationship?" Every one turned to Athena.

"Don't look at me" she said. "I've given them both my approval and good luck blessing." Wow! Was this really my mom, Athena?

"Alrighty then" Aphrodite turned to Percy. "Perseus Jackson. Do you Love Annabeth? Do you swear to protect her, keep her safe, and always show your love for her?"

"I do." Percy said, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"And Annabeth Chase. Do you love Percy? Do you swear to protect him, keep him safe, and always show your love for him?"

"I do" I said.

"Then by the power of love, I grant you husband and wife." Aphrodite once again turned to Percy. "You may kiss the bride." When Percy's lips touched mine, an electric shock ran through my body. I couldn't be happier. When the kiss ended, the audience roared with applause and joy. Percy slipped his hand into mine, confirming that he too is ready to start our new life.

"Now, Percy and Annabeth would like you to join them in the pavilion for their first dance as husband and wife." Aphrodite's voice chimed over the crowd. Percy and I lead the horde to the pavilion where I saw none other than Tyson as the DJ! Percy seemed too stunned to speak, so I spoke for him.

"DJ Tyson, huh?" I asked as he approached.

"Yes! Daddy Poseidon gave me the special job!" He seemed so excited and enthusiastic.

"So what's the special song?" I asked. Tyson locked eyes...well...eye with Percy, and a sort of understanding passed between them.

"Surprise" Was all Tyson said. "Me go set up now! Bye!" He trotted off toward the DJ table thingamabobber. Man, I need to learn names of things!

"You have a sweet brother, Percy." I told him as we stepped on the dance floor.

"Yup." He said. "Also, I've noticed how your personality has changed a little." He randomly blurted out.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Yeah, like you've become more enthusiastic and adventurous, not to mention a whole new level of sass. And even the way you speak has changed a bit."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't happen to be a part of that, would I?" He asked.

"Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell you." I honestly didn't know.

"Now the husband, who is also my awesome bro, and wife will now share their first dance as husband and wife." Tyson's voice boomed over the speakers and I became stunned. Tyson flipped a switch, hit a few buttons and...get this...Eminem came on!

"Oops! Wrong song! Sorry! I have my own playlist on this thing!" Oh thank the gods our first marriage dance wasn't to Rap God. "Right song this time. Here we go! Oh by the way Percy, bro, good choice for the song!" My head instantly shot around to look at Percy."

"You didn't choose a Bruno Mars song right?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's not." He reassured me. When the music came on, I was instantly turned on to Percy. He chose the one song that he knew every time I'm with him when that song comes on, I pretty much drop whatever I'm doing and fall into his arms.

Curse you, Jason Chen. Curse you.

(Song start)

Do you remember when

I said I'll always be there?

Ever since we were ten

Baby

When we were out on the playground

Playing pretend

I didn't know it

Back then

Now I realize

You were the only one

It's never to late to show it

Grow old together

Have feelings we've had before

When we were so innocent

I'll pray for all your love

Girl your love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you

Somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my

Best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

I fell in love with my best friend

Through all the tears that came by

And all the nights that you'd cry

Girl I was there right by your side

How could I tell you I loved you

When you were so happy?

With some other guy

Now I realize

You were the only one

It's never too late to show it

Grow old together

Have feelings we've had before

When we were so innocent

I'll pray for all you love

Girl your love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you

Somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my

Best friend

I know it sounds crazy

That you'd be my baby

Girl you mean that much to me

And nothing compares when

We're lighter than air and

We don't wanna come back down

I don't wanna ruin

What we have

Love is so unpredictable

But it's the risk that I'm taking

Hoping praying

You'd fall in love with you best friend

I'll pray for all your love

Girl your love is so unreal

I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you

Somebody pinch me

(I must be dreaming)

This is something like a movie

And I don't know how it ends girl

But I fell in love with my

Best Friend

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(I think I'm in love)

(Do you remember when

I said I'll always be there?

Ever since we were ten. Baby)

(Song end)

Until the song ended I hadn't realized my head was buried in Percy's chest. I quickly brought me head to his and smashed my lips against his.

"I take it this is everything you've wanted?" He asked when we broke from the kiss.

"No Seaweed brain. It more." I said and stared off into the distance. An hour later, Percy and I were mounted onto Blackjack. Percy willed the Pegasus to carry me, him, and our things all the way to Athens for our Honeymoon. He didn't like it at first, but some friendly advice here, and a little sugar there, and he's ready to fly around the world.

"You ready?" Percy asked, looking behind him at me.

"Always." Was all I said. With a tap on the shoulder, Blackjack started to walk, then trot, then full speed run, then, finally, lift into the air. All our friends and family called to us from the camp, wishing us good fortune. Then, fireworks that said "Congratulations Percy and Annabeth!" Lit up the evening sky.

"Did you get those?" Percy asked, staring at awe at the fireworks.

"My guess is Piper had something to do with it."

"And Leo, most likely." I laughed, and continued to laugh. Because now, I have what I've always wanted: someone who'd except me for who I am, and not what I am. And now I will no longer be known as Annabeth Chase, because, let's be honest...that's kind of outdated. From now on, I'm known as...

Annabeth Jackson.


	22. Epilogue

**So so a few of you asked me to do another chapter, so I figured, why not? You guys have helped create this story as much as I did, so I just want to say thank you. I also want to say, I could use you guys' amazing help on my second story, Percabeth vs the Wild. So here it the TRUE last chapter.(or epilogue whichever you want to call it) So thank you and enjoy! ?ￂﾠ**

*one week later*

"So how was Athens!? Tell me everything!" Piper shrieked into my face.

"Piper...personal space." I told her, and she backed off me. Yesterday night, Percy and I came home from our honeymoon in Athens, and it was the best trip I've ever taken in...well...forever, and it was all because of my new wonderful husband, Percy.

"Athens was really amazing Piper! I wish you could've come." I said to her. It was me, her, and of course Delphina, Percy and I's daughter. Percy and Jason were who knows where doing who knows what. "Also, thank you for watching Delphina while we were away. She wasn't any trouble, was she?"

"No trouble at all." She assured me. "She's a real sweat child. I'm surprised she hasn't shown any survival skills judging by what you and Percy faced a few years ago." I groaned and plopped onto the couch.

"Don't remind me of that! I almost drowned and Percy could fallen to his death!" Then Percy and Jason came in.

"Why am I falling to my death?" Percy asked. I groaned again.

"Piper reminded me of what we faced a few years ago. You know, when we were 17?" I hope he remembered p, since he saved my life...twice. He looked down.

"Yes, I remember. It wasn't something I want to remember, though." He nearly whispered.

"Ditto" Pretty much what happened is Percy and I had an apartment in New York City, and we were visiting New Rome for spring break. We took a small plane from came that apparently had an engine problem, and we ended up having to survive in the northern wilderness. The Montana area to be exact.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Piper said. "I just...it...I nearly had a heart attack when I heard from Chiron what happened."

"It's perfectly ok Piper." I reassured her. Jason sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"Besides, like...that place...starts with T ends in S...I had Percy to help me keep going." I hugged Percy. "And I always want him around me to protect me."

"Love you too, Wise Girl." He responded.

"Oh remember this?" Jason asked, and showed us the picture on his special anti-monster phone. It was of me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Reyna at Disney Land in Florida. We were standing in front of the Hollywood studios theme park, and we all had blockbuster movie outfits. Jason and Piper were Harry Potter and whoever Ron's sister's name was, Frank and Hazel were other Harry Potter characters. Leo and Calypso were Alan Grant and Dr. Sattler from Jurassic Park, Nico was lord Valdamort, and Reyna was Jyn Erso. I was Padmé from Star Wars, and Percy was Anakin Skywalker. Anyway, it was a fun trip, minus one small detail.

"Yeah, I was possessed by Circe's ghost, and almost killed Percy and Piper." I said. Not something I'd like to remember.

"So our relationship has taken some drops. We still managed to work trough it and make it out OK right?" Percy said, trying to bring up my confidence level.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow! Pipes it really late, we should get going." Jason said.

"Bye Piper!" I said as we hugged each other.

"See you man!" Jason said to Percy and they fist bumped. When it was just Percy, our daughter and I, Percy turned on the radio in the kitchen. I came in to get some orange juice, but Percy intercepted me, and pulled me into a slow dancing position.

"What are you doing, Percy?" I asked.

"Remember this song?" Percy asked. He cranked the volume up a bit, and sure enough, I knew the song all too well. Yup. Jason Chen's: Best Friend was playing.

"The song from our wedding." Percy said. I nodded, fell into Percy's arms, laid my head on his chest, and we danced to my new favorite song.

Do you remember when

I said I'll always be there?

Ever since we were ten

Baby


End file.
